In the Quiet Night
by Saya-Mitzra
Summary: ONESHOT Una larga espera, remenbranzas y anhelos bajo la luna. En que pensarias si la melancolia embargara tu corazón? SesshoumaruxRin. R&R.


**Notas:** este es un pequeño oneshot songfic reflexivo y POV que embrollo no? No digo de quien es eso lo verán según vayan leyendo, aunque esta obvio si saben que tipo de fics escribo y sobre todo cual es la pareja que siempre gana en mi corazón.

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha (manga/serie y personaje) no me pertenece, ni nada relacionado, tan solo este fic, o mejor dicho el orden de las palabras porque ni siquiera puedo ser dueña de palabras cierto? bueno ya lo dejo ahi.

**Dedicado a**: **aquella que es una flor de jasmin, mi eterna sister, confindente de delirios y mas de una vez acolita en matar uno que otro personaje jaja!Thanks Ara san.**

* * *

**-In the Quiet Night-**

**-**

Lo que contare pasó hace ya muchos veranos, en los tiempos en que los demonios monstruos y espíritus podían aparecer a la vuelta de un árbol, detrás de un arbusto, por el aire, por la tierra y por el agua, un tiempo de muchos sucesos violentos e imprevisibles, donde la supervivencia era la clave y el poder la recompensa, en estos tiempos yo, aún era una niña que se vio envuelta en la tela de los tormentosos tiempos, la oscura tormenta que con sus garras me arrebató mi familia y me dejo desamparada, eran esos tiempos....

Pero, también fue en aquella época en la que empecé a vivir nuevamente, a descubrir la oportunidad que me fue concedida, a olvidar huellas oscuras que me marcaban y condenaban día tras día, aliento tras aliento, ahí empezó realmente todo y por el sucesos que transgredieron al ángel agraviado inicia el recuerdo.

Rememorar la situación sería demasiado, tal vez hasta imposible, para mi que solo era una niña comparada a lo que soy ahora, pero tan solo sentirme transportada a ese momento cuando, tras los árboles vislumbre una luz no era cegadora, tampoco demasiada tenue, pero logro captar mi atención, era casi como un llamado silencioso y respondí y entonces....

-

_**In this quiet night, I'm waiting for you**_

_**During that time, your smile has faded away**_

_**Now that a little time has passed,**_

_**Fond memories start to resurface.**_

_-_

Miro nuevamente al cielo e imagino regresar a esos instante, ahora sin miedo, conociendo lo que me esperaría a la vuelta de aquellos árboles, en el pequeño claro donde los rayos filtran con delicadeza y se depositan en su rostro adolorido pero tan bello, y su cabello plateado juega con la luz, reflejándola con gracia, parecen hilos de seda, su piel es clara rozando la porcelana, su traje mancillado de carmín guarda su apariencia inmaculada a pesar de todo realzando la figura que contiene......caído, lastimado, herido mis ojos de niña no pueden desprenderse de la figura tan irreal y perfecta, tan absorbente e imponente.

Con la imprudencia y temeridad que me caracterizó por mucho di un paso adelante, mis pies parecían desplazarse por su mismos olvidando un hecho importante, y es que, un ser que despide tal presencia no puede ser, humano. Y ahí, muy al fondo de la niña que era, admito ahora que surgió un deseo inconsciente,.... terminar mi miseria.

Si, acabar con ella sin saberlo, sin dudarlo siquiera...pero...no estaba destinada a sucumbir en ese momento. Aún tras las pupilas teñidas de rojo y las amenazas inherentes por un breve segundo tuve una sensación, una que me designo a otro futuro, a un destino.

Sin embargo faltaba otro suceso para sellar mi nuevo rumbo, y era tal vez el que espere por tanto tiempo, era la horda de bestias, sus atemorizantes colmillos clavándose en tiernos cuellos, acompañados de gruñidos que emitían y gritos de desesperanza, lobos, una cacería orquestada por el depredador del momento, el que fuera designado para llevarme al final.

La sombra me persigue, mis pies avanzan lo mas rápido que pueden, las ramas antes mis amigas me lastiman a mi paso, y mi rastro no se hace sino mas apetecible para mis perseguidores, pronto, las bestias me alcanzan y sus colmillos como fieles compañeros se esmeran en su tarea. Oscuridad y silencio. El vacío.

Morí.

-

_**From when has my smile faded this much**_

_**Since it was shattered by one mistake**_

_**Change only the precious things into light and,**_

_**Go beyond the sky with fortitude.**_

_-_

Pero fue en ese entonces, luego de concedida mi segunda oportunidad viajaba con ....bueno con él. Viajábamos mucho realmente, al inicio sin percatarme de lo que sucedía a su alrededor hasta que también quede envuelta en las sombras que le perseguían y a las que su silueta rodeada del halo blanquecino también cazaba a su vez.

Algunas veces me dejaba atrás, mas tarde aprendí que era igualmente para protegerme como para protegerse, en un sentido figurado, una manera de quitarse un punto débil y ocultarlo tras un escudo, el refugio para lo que podría significar un...sentimiento?

Claro, eso nunca lo admitiría, tal vez siquiera nunca le pasó por la cabeza hasta que sucedió.

Cuando aquella mujer de ojos rojos pero sangrientos y tan tristes a la vez me llevo de sorpresa y aguarde mi rescate. Pero tal vez para él fue tan solo el descubrimiento, el primer paso que no reconocía haber dado, siempre tras ese rostro casi inexpresivo fijado en la mímica del espacio y el tiempo. Para mi era la ilusión de un niña que se cumplía y la seguridad recobrada, mi confianza era ciega y así permanecería por largo, largo tiempo, con el fervor de estar siempre protegida en todo momento y a cada instante.

Entonces que sucedió? Por que estoy aquí....mirando a las estrellas ahora que el astro del día se marcho una vez mas? con tantos deseos en mente, y sentimientos carcomiendo a este corazón herido. No debería estar feliz de vivir esta vida, luego de recorrer estas tierras de este a oeste y de norte a sur? Luego de haber visto, mil y un amaneceres cuando el sol prendía sus llamas y ascendía a tempranas horas alegando el inicio de un nuevo día a su lado? O es que después de soñar junto a la pálida y resplandeciente luna rodeada por su manto estrellado, acurrucada fuertemente a aquella textura, tan suave y abrigadora de su hombro no me queda mas que apiadarme de mi misma como la patética mortal de la cual su vida solo se igualaría a un respiro para una bestia legendaria? Eso fue lo que realmente sucedió....la ilusión cayó como un espejo hecho trizas, en miles de fragmentos a los cuales seria imposible reunir en una existencia mortal....sin embargo, aún en esta oscuridad que me rodea de a pocos, sumergiéndome cada vez mas y mas, alejando mi pensamiento hacia la vida no puedo olvidar la razón por la que rememoro todos esos pasajes.

Esa razón......Me adelanto unos pasos y cruzando el bosque llegó a aquel lugar, el pequeño claro en la cima de la colina, desde ahí el cielo pareciera abrirse a un espectáculo in describible, las estrellas brillan una a su vez, el resplandor lunar acrecienta el cuarto de luna, me recuerda aquel rostro, pálido y de orbes doradas las mismas que guardan todas las expresiones que ejecutaba en esos años, las mismas en las que aprendí a abrir sus puertas y descubrir sus secretos tan celosamente resguardados.

La brisa nocturna sopla son suavidad levantando algunas hojas, el pasto susurra palabras que no entiendo mas si traen tranquilidad a mi alma, todo esta tan apacible....

-

_**To the place where stars fall,**_

_**I want my thoughts to reach you.**_

_**I am always by your side**_

_**Since I will embrace that coldness.**_

_**Even though we're apart now,**_

_**We will definitely be back together.**_

_-_

En el momento que cierro mis ojos , la suave brisa se convierte en la caricia seductora, dejo que recorra mi rostro, juegue con mis mechones, se deslice por mi cuello, el brillo lunar acentúa tu presencia, aun con los ojos cerrados atraviesa mis parpados no dejándose retrasar en su cometido....

Esos momentos logran abrir una puerta mas en mis recuerdos, mi corazón la llave abre el cerrojo transportándome a ese instante tan cercano pero tan distante, es verdad después de todo, fue en ese mismo sitio que sentí la primera caricia, y logre probar aquellos labios.....Y todo terminó.

No lo realice hasta tiempo después, cuando día tras día no se insinuaba siquiera el rastro de tu sombra, y es que...tal vez fue el efecto de un momento, de esos momentos de liberación y simplemente logre alcanzar aquel corazón por unos segundos. Sin embargo parecía pedir demasiado. Por eso vengo aquí, noche tras noche....a sentir una vez mas aunque sea mera ilusión, tu presencia....y yo a tu lado.

Un súbito resplandor atraviesa con mas fuerza mis parpados y frunzo el entrecejo, mis sentidos no captan sino silencio, hasta la brisa se detuvo, apagando el susurro de las hojas a mi alrededor.

Espero atenta a cualquier señal de peligro cuando la delicadeza y misma suavidad pasan por mi piel....acaso? abro los ojos, lentamente.....el silencio sigue rodeándome pero ya no esta tan solitario.

_**In the quiet night...**_

-le esperaba Sesshoumaru-sama...-escapa de mis labios antes de que logre sellarlos-

-

**-Owari-**


End file.
